


dog theft

by botanicalskeleton



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Dog - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/pseuds/botanicalskeleton
Summary: dan's son "steals" phil's dog





	dog theft

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the phandomficfests kid fest

Being someone from a larger city, Dan didn’t think that he would ever be where he is now. Somewhere in a small town, just outside a city. Far away enough to where he could live in peace, but close enough to where he didn’t need to travel far if something would happen and he would need to go out. But he also never thought that he would be a parent. He just never wanted to be one that was. He wanted to have dreams and follow them and not spend his life looking after another human being.

But that fantasy was very short lived. Around his 19th birthday, he had gone out to a nightclub with a few friends at the time. Not planning on drinking much, Dan didn’t think there was anything wrong with going out. They did all the time. But this time was different. Somehow Dan ended up completely wasted and in the bathroom with a girl. This girl he had no idea about. He couldn’t even tell you her name at the time, to this day he still isn’t sure what it is. Other than she’s the mother of his child.

His house was cluttered with boxes that he still had yet to unpack because he just rarely had the time. Dan’s days anymore consisted of chasing after his 5-year-old and telling stories that were obviously made up on the spot. But to his son, they were magical stories, sometimes about dragons and princes saving princes. Dan spared the princess being saved by a price storyline from his son considering he didn’t really fancy girls. So telling stories like that didn’t seem right to him in any way. Plus it was his way of slowly just telling him that things like boys liking boys were alright. And his son loved the stories so there was no harm in his mind.

“Daddy,” Kaiden said walking in. Dan turned and looked at him, his hair was a mess. He was like Dan, he had a head full of curls that were a mess to keep control of. “Can I go outside?”

Dan checked his phone for the time and nodded. “Yeah, I suppose for a bit. It’ll give me a chance to unpack some more boxes.”

Kaiden giggled and nodded.

Dan kissed the top of his head and sent him off outside. He had just put together a swing set in the backyard so he had something to do. There was a sandbox as well that Dan was dreading whenever he decided to play in it. Trying to clean up sand was a nightmare, especially sand being tracked through the house by a 5-year-old. But if it made him happy that was fine.

There was an old wooden fence around their yard. Dan wanted to get it replaced one day, but it would do for now. It meant his son could run around in the yard and Dan could watch him from the window and feel alright with that. It was better than having to keep Kaiden inside all day like at his old place. So it was a win-win for Dan.

Outside Kaiden was running around exploring the yard. Dan could hear him laughing inside and it warmed his heart. His arms were spread wide open and he was running around pretending to be a plane. He did this all the time inside, but now had a bigger place to run around.

In the fence, there was a hole. It wasn’t huge, Kaiden couldn’t climb through it but it was still there. He ran over after noticing it and laid down to look through. On the other side was someone else’s yard. There was a garden in the yard and a small swing, one different from his own. It was weird but maybe Dan would know the answer when he went back inside.

He went to stand up to go back to play, but he heard a noise. Something was rustling through the flowers and he kept watch. He furrowed his brow. After a moment a small dog popped out and his eyes widened in excitement. The dog sniffed around the yard and made its way over to the hole in the fence. Kaiden giggled as the dog stuck his nose through the hole sniffing around.

He sat up and watched the dog sniff around for a moment before he wiggled his way through the fence. Kaiden’s face lit up and he waved. “Hi, doggy.”

The dog looked at him and went over and sniffed him. Kaiden laughed and held out his hand for the dog to sniff him. He laughed when the dog climbed onto his lap and licked his face.

He had no idea who’s dog it was, but it was cute and on his lap so he wasn’t questioning it. Maybe Dan would let them keep it if he asked nicely. The dog himself was a tan color and he had white spots on him and a white patch around his one eye.

“I’m gonna call you Spot,” Kaiden giggled and gently pet him. He was soft, almost like his favorite teddy bear.

The dog, or Spot, for now, jumped off his lap and sat beside Kaiden. He giggled and stood up and started running around the yard. Spot had tiny legs, but he started to run after him and chase him. Kaiden was squealing and running around as he chased him.

-

As the day went on, Kaiden played with Spot. He chased Kaiden around, Kaiden would make barking noises and he would bark back at him. That was probably his favorite thing right now.

There was something pleasant smelling coming from the house, and he smiled. “Maybe daddy will let you eat with us.”

Spot barked in response and seemed to have a smile on his face. Kaiden’s little heart couldn’t take it and he hugged Spot, who licked his cheek.

A door opened somewhere and Kaiden could hear someone walking around in the other yard. “Bowie?” A voice came. “Where are you boy?” Whoever it was over there whistled.

Kaiden looked at Spot, who may be named Bowie now with a frown. “Is that your daddy?”

Spot barked. The man heard him, and walked over to the fence and saw Kaiden hugging him, and a soft smile came across his face. He left, and walked next door and knocked on Dan’s door.

“Coming!” Dan yelled and ran to the door and opened it. “Hello?”

Someone Dan had never seen before was standing there. He was tall and thin, just like Dan himself. Oddly enough the had similar hairstyles, just mirrored almost but a different color. His eyes were a lighter shade of blue and he was wearing a Muse t-shirt. Dan’s favorite. But more so he was cuter than Dan could imagine. If that was his neighbor, Dan really lucked out here.

“Hi, uh sorry we haven’t been properly introduced yet. I’m Phil and I think your son stole my dog.” He said.

Dan stared at him confused. “What?” He laughed slightly. “Dan, by the way. Uh, you can come in if you want.”

Phil nodded as Dan stepped out of the way to let him in. He walked in behind him, closing the door. Phil looked around and laughed slightly.

“This place looks different than I imagined. The people who lived here before you kept to themselves before they left for god knows what reason.”

Dan went to answer when he heard Kaiden come running in followed with the sound of paws and a jingle.”Daddy!” He yelled. He ran into the living room where Dan was, Spot following behind him closely.

Dan looked at him and then the dog, which was standing close by Kaiden, and cocked his brow.

“That’s what I meant by ‘I think your son stole my dog’,” Phil laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head.

“Kaiden, who’s that?”

“Spot!” He exclaimed with a big smile, “He came through the fence.”

Dan stared at him. Phil looked at both Dan and Kaiden a bit confused.

“The fence?”

“There was a hole and he came over. Daddy can we keep him? Pretty please?”

“Uh,” Phil started to say looking at Dan and Dan sighed.

“Kaiden buddy, that’s Phil’s dog.”

“Who’s Phil?”

Phil waved slightly and crouched down to Kaiden’s level and smiled at him. “So you’ve been playing with him all day huh?”

Kaiden nodded and smiled wide. He looked like a miniature, Dan. It was weird almost, but the kid was cute, Phil would give him that.

“His name isn’t Spot is it?” Kaiden asked.

“No bud sorry, it’s Bowie.”

Kaiden nodded and giggled. “I like that better.”

Phil smiled and stood up. He and Dan talked for a while about random things. The topic of Phil’s dog hadn’t come back up surprisingly. The two of them hit it off quite well. Turns out they both had a lot of things in common such as liking the same movies and video games, not that Dan gets to play them often anymore with Kaiden being such a handful some days and working. But it turns out they both had a love for Muse.

Dan was honestly surprised by how much they both hit it off. He hadn’t had someone in a long time that he had gotten along with this much. Maybe he could actually have a friend for the first time in years. It had just been him and Kaiden for the last 5 years honestly. Plus it turned out that Phil wasn’t much older than himself so it worked out perfectly.

Phil stayed that night for dinner and Kaiden loved it. Dan had made chicken parmesan, which for some reason was Kaiden’s favorite. So he was over the moon about that and the fact that Bowie Bowie sat on the floor beside him and he would feed him treats as he ate his own food. Both Dan and Phil watched Kaiden and Bowie together and they would both swear it was like they became instant best friends. Neither was really sure how to separate the two.

That night Kaiden fell asleep on the couch with Bowie sleeping beside him. Dan had let him stay up later than usual because of Phil being over and now that he was asleep there was the thought of what to do next.

“He’s adorable,” Phil said looking at Dan.

Dan smiled slightly in response and nodded. “Yeah, he is. Uh sorry by the way that he kinda stole your dog. I didn’t know there was a hole in the fence or that he would even notice it.”

“I heard him bark and saw the two playing together basically so that’s why I came over here and said something. I didn’t wanna be the mean neighbor already.”

Dan smiled slightly at him and rubbed his eyes. He himself was getting tired but he still had to carry Kaiden back to his room, unless he just let him sleep on the couch. Not that he wanted to but it beats having to carry him.

“If you don’t care, I’ll make that hole in the fence bigger so Bowie can come over easily. It really seems like Kaiden loves him already.”

“He’s wanted a dog for a while now, but we never could have one.”

That was true. Where they lived before Dan was renting and because of that, he wasn’t allowed to have any sort of pets other than possibly goldfish. It was frustrating because Kaiden wanted a dog, and he wouldn’t mind getting one for him. Just he wasn’t allowed to, it was in his lease. To make matters worse Kaiden didn’t understand that, so in his eyes, it probably just seemed like Dan was being mean and saying no when that really wasn’t the case.

“I should probably get over home with him,” Phil said breaking the silence thankfully. Dan didn’t want to be the one to have to say something, so thank god he did. “I’ll get Kaiden treats to keep over here as well by the way, and he’s welcome to come over and get him anytime to play.”

Dan nodded and smiled as Phil picked Bowie up. “Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! you can catch me on tumblr @flymetomanchester if you want! 
> 
> [tumblr post](https://flymetomanchester.tumblr.com/post/186027566685/dog-theft-fic-dans-son-steals-phils-dog-2k)


End file.
